Is It Possible?
by HipstaChic
Summary: It all started when CeCe became friends with the girl she never thought she'd be friends with and she fell in love with the guy she never thought she'd like
1. Chapter 1

It all started 3 months ago…

CeCe's POV

I wake up on just another weekday. Sigh, I guess I gotta go to school.. I go get a shower and get ready for school then I go to the dining room to get breakfast "Hey hey hey'' Rocky says as she comes into my apartment "Ready for school?" She asks and I nod.. worst things about school is that I have to see the two weird twins Gunther and Tinka, Oh Shit I'd rather die than be forced to look at them all day since we have the same schedule. Me and Rocky go to school and see Gunther and Tinka come in.. GOD DAMN IT! "Hello CeCe" Tinka says cheerfully.. which was really weird "Hey.. Tinka…'' I say awkwardly "I just wanted to tell you something, I am so very sorry for all these years I teased you and made you feel cheap and made your locker super sparkly-" She gets cut off when I say "When did you do that?!'' I say angrily "Oh… I guess it was Rocky's locker.. anyway.. me and Gunther would like to start over with you guys'' She says. What the fuck? Is this opposite day? "We'd love to" "Yeah what Rocky said… WAIT WHAT!?" I guess not only Gunther and Tinka lost their minds.. looks like Rocky did too.. "Great! So wanna sleep over at my house?" When Tinka says that I remember how weird their house was when we went there for Vatalhootsit Day.. I hoped that was only some decorations for Vatalhootsit. I look at Rocky hoping she wont say yes "Sure guys"


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT?! Again?! I look at Rocky with a 'What the Fuck' look and she looks at me with a 'Try to be nice to them' look, I sigh "fine but it will be a girls only sleep over… right? Gunther is staying in his room!" I say, I mean come on! Its super weird to have a sleepover with a boy right? "Yeah of course" Gunther says. We hear the bell ring "Rocks lets get to class.." I say pushing her to our first class and she probably knows I'm trying to not be with the Hessenhefers for just one second and we sit down in our usual seats in English class so me and Rocky start texting

**From: Cece  
To: Rocky  
Text: What the fuck Rocky? It's the Hessenhefers! And now you made us go to a sleep over in there house?!**

I wait for a second while Rocky reads the text so she would text me back

**From: Rocky  
To: Cece  
Text: Oh come on! This is a chance for the people who are always mean to us stop being mean! What do we have to lose? Our daily arguments with them? Wait don't answer that.. now don't text me I wanna take notes**

I read the text as a sigh.. Rocky can be so annoying sometimes…. "Ms Jones is that a phone? Phones are not aloud in my English class!" Mr. Burke, our asshole of a English teacher says "Don't take it away I'll turn it off" I say calmly "That's more like it!" he says loudly.

After an hour of grammar English class ends and I head to my next class


	3. Chapter 3

After 7 hours of school… Home time.. first time I'm not happy since when I go home I'll have only two hours to chill and then I'll have to go to Tinka's stupid sleepover "Kay Cece lets go" Rocky says somewhat excited "okay.." I say not at all exited and we go to my apartment "Rocky I'm so gonna get back at you for this if I get bored at that sleepover more than I think I will!" "Don't be so negative Cece!" Negative? I am not being negative! I just hate the hessenhefers…Oh wait I am being negative.. I hate it when she's right then we go to my room to get in our Pj's "Alright lets go the faster we go the faster we can leave" I say in a hurry "Okay'' Rocky says as we head to the hessenhefer's house and we ring the doorbell on the door… ugh the same stupid goat doorbell and Tinka opens the door "Great you're here! Come in!" Wow that was weird.. I wonder if Tinka has a nice spell on her… oh wait wizardry doesn't exist.. I go in.. Thank LORD the weird furniture isn't here anymore, Tinka leads us to her room.. oddly normal… "Lets play truth or dare!" Tinka suggests.. not a weird game I never seen before… Off to a good start "Yeah! I'll start! Cece truth or dare?" "Truth" I am SO not in the mood for a dare.. "Okay so… do you like Tinka's brother?" I make a gagging face once Rocky asks me that "You've gotta be kidding me! Tinka where's the bathroom? I gotta go puke" "Second door on the left" Tinka tells me and I head to the bathroom

The next chapter will include something about GeCe…


	4. Chapter 4

I head to the bathroom and wash my face.. Rocky's question really surprised me I almost really threw up.. I sigh and look in the mirror just as Gunther steps in "Gunther this bathroom is occupied!" I yell at him.. I think he didn't hear me since he didn't fuck off "GUNTHE-" I get cut off by him "Yeah I heard you.. I also heard you when you said you wanna throw up from the thought of liking me..'' He said looking upset.. I look at him through the mirror.. I never realized how.. sexy.. he is… wait did I just call Gunther Hessenhefer sexy? Oh my lord… "Gunther… I didn't mean it….." I turn around to him and slowly rub his arm and I find myself gazing into his eyes.. those amazing blue eyes… SNAP OUT OF IT CECE! Oh who am I kidding he's gorgeous I cant help it so I might as well start on flirting. I smile at him and he smiles back…. Does he like me? That will be something I'll have to find out by myself. I take my hand up to cheek and he puts his hand on mine and I suddenly giggle like a girl in love.. wait… does he like me? Wait… DO I LIKE HIM?! Oh my God. I look into his eyes and he meets my gaze… his eyes are making me melt.. I put my arm around his neck and I hug him and he hugs me back "Cece I wanna confess something.. I love you.. I did since we were 5 in ballet class.. when I met you" I cant help but smile and I break the hug and I kiss his cheek "did you like that?" I ask happily, Gunther chuckles when he says "very" and I find him kissing my lips so I kiss him back… that kiss… I never felt so glad in my entire life… and he pulls away "Oh im… im sorry'' he says and I laugh "sorry for what?'' "Kissing you.. I know you might wanna throw up now…" "No…" I say as I whisper to him "I love you…" he smiles and kisses me again… Hopefully soon enough this almost-a-relationship will turn into us being together


	5. Chapter 5

I go back to Tinka's room smiling like an idiot "What took you so long in the bathroom?" Rocky asks "ummmm" I try to think of an excuse "Oh leave Cece alone Rocky, she probably has a good excuse, now lets go back to our game" Tinka says "actually how about we let Gunther play too?'' I say with Gunther still on my mind "Sure I'll get him right away" Tinka says happily and leaves to get Gunther "alright what happened? Why do you suddenly want Gunther to play you didn't even want to play with Tinka" Rocky asks suspiciously "I had a change of heart… its their house the least we can do is let one of the owners of the house play with us" Rocky rolls her eyes at me not believing and then Tinka comes back with Gunther and once he comes in he smiles at me so I smile back, Rocky probably saw me and now she thinks I have a crush on Gunther.. "Alright lets resume our game!" Tinka says, clueless not knowing what the fuck is going on "Gunther truth or dare?" Tinka asks Gunther "Dare" "Okay I dare you to… Kiss Cece… for 20 seconds!" Tinka says giggling "What?!" I say, They think I hate him, I don't want them to think I like him, which I do, cuz then they would be asking questions and blah blah blah "fine… 13 seconds" Tinka says, so me and Gunther kiss for 14 seconds "So Cece did you like it?" Tinka says laughing "yeah Cece did you like it?" Rocky says 3 seconds after Tinka and I take a whole minute to answer because I don't know what to answer… Should I say the truth or lie to keep my reputation? "Hello we asked you a question a minute ago!" Rocky says anxiously so I sigh… "can you guys keep a secret?" "Aha! So you do like him!" Rocky says and I glare at her "FINE I wont tell anyone…" she says "AWWWWW! Cece you like my brother? I'm happy for you two" Tinka says, I swear today Tinka is less annoying that Rocky… "okay Tinka truth or dare?" I ask Tinka "Truth" she replies "Okay who do you like?" "Ty" Tinka says "WHAT! YOU LIKE MY BROTHER?!" Rocky says… wow she was angry "N-no I'm sorry Rocky but.. can I ask you why you're mad if I like your brother?" "Because he likes you too! You two might get married and now I wont have a boy to argue with!" I laugh at Rocky's reason "wow that's stupid" I mutter so she wont get angry at me "Lets continue the game!" I say gladly

_  
I'm out of ideas for next chapter so I'll finish the chapters tomorrow, maybe I'll have some ideas by then, btw sorry if its way too long of a chapter


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since Gunther and I kissed and he hasn't said a word to me.. he wouldn't even look at me yesterday, but what the fuck? I thought he liked me! I guess I could just talk to him in lunch.. which luckily is only in ten minutes so meanwhile I just doodle in my notebook for ten minutes then the bell rings and I go to the cafeteria, I get my lunch and I go to my usual table and see Tinka sitting there "Tinka where's your brother?" I ask her "At home… he didn't feel like coming today" "oh.." I get out my phone and text Gunther

**From: Cece  
To: Gunther  
Text: Gunther what is going on! One day you kiss me and say you loved me the next day you completely ignore me and today you don't even come to school and I'm guessing because of me, right?**

I wait for a reply for about fifteen minutes.. sometimes boys make me want to freak out

**From: Gunther  
To: Cece  
Text: I've been avoiding you because things got so awkward for me since.. that day.. and I have nothing to say**

I swear that text made me want to throw a tantrum so I just don't reply.. he said he has nothing to say so what would I have to say then? Getting even.. my thing..

"Cece? Are you there?" Rocky says, probably noticing me zoning out "Huh what?" "God damn it Cece you haven't heard my plan to win class president, you know how much class president means to me" "Oh well I'm sorry Rocky but if you hadn't noticed, I'm having a boy crisis!" I scream at hell angrily and I think half the cafeteria heard me and Rocky seems a bit scared , I sigh "look I'm sorry Rocky but Gunther hasn't-" I get cut off by her "Oh I get it Cece.. say no more" she says smiling "woah woah woah! Woah! Gunther and Cece are going out?" Deuce says laughing "No, and Deuce if you don't stay quiet this entire lunch I'm locking you up in that one certain janitor closet with no window, got it?" "Yes ma'am!" Deuce says freaked out by me so I laugh.. first time I laugh in a week and then I realized lunch is over since the bell rang so I head to next class with Rocky and Tinka. Four hours later school ends and I go home but Gunther never leaves my mind then I decide I should just go to his house which is exactly when I did. I knock on the door hoping Gunther would open the door and thankfuly he does "Oh.. Cece" he says quietly its actually weird I heard him "Yeah! Oh!" I say and he can probably see I'm still angry "Come in.." He says and I go in "Now would you tell me why you have nothing to say?" I say a little more calm this time "I told you.. when you said you love me things have gotten a little awkward for me" I remember when I lied to him because he was upset "Oh that… umm Gunther… I don't love you.. I do have a small crush on you but I don't… love… you" "Oh.." he says and he's probably more upset that he was last week "I'm sorry" I mutter and suddenly Tinka comes out and sees me "Oh hey Cece… oh great to see you're interacting with Gunther" Tinka says smiling "Yeah, and I'm just about to leave" I say and then I go out the door and I sigh then go home "Where were you?" Flynn says acting like an adult, I hate it when he does that "Shut up Flynn.." I say as I go to my room and I jump to my bed and I hear Rocky come in through the fire escape and she comes to my room "What's wrong Cece?" "Nothing.. I told Gunther the truth.." I say "What truth?" "That I only have a small teeny tiny crush on him and I don't love him" "And how did he react?" She asked "He was very upset.. but Rocky can I ask you something?" "Sure!" She says "Well.. is it weird that now I actually do love him?" I ask "That's pitty.." She says "No Rocky its not pitty… its more like sexual feelings" "Well… the only one who can answer that is you.. but you're 15 so technically you are old enough to have sex.." Rocky answers.. wow I'm relieved "Oh great!" I say cheerfully "Ugh I gotta go, mom is getting dinner ready" Rocky says as she leaves and once she leaves I think about that sex thing. Will I actually do it?


	7. Chapter 7

I go to school the next day and I see Gunther is there.. thank god so I start texting him

**From: Cece  
To: Gunther  
Text: I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday, the truth is.. I do love you… come to my house afterschool?**

I had sex in my mind when I texted him that

**From: Gunther  
To: Cece  
Text: Yeah.. sure**

I think he's probably still upset, I sigh, what more can I do to please him? And why am I even trying to please Gunther Hessenhefer? One of the two that always made me feel cheap and like an awful dancer

7 hours later school is over and I go home and wait for Gunther and while I wait I clean myself up and then I hear the doorbell ring so I open it and there stood Gunther "Hey Gunther" I say smiling and I pull him to my room and I close the door and I can probably tell that he understood what I wanted to do because he smiled.

I take his hand is mine and I kiss him and he kisses me back, I can feel his tongue dancing along mine and I cant help but smile during the kiss. I take my hand to his shirt and I start un buttoning it and then I take off my top but my lips never leave his and then he pulls his pants off and I pull off my skirt and then he unclips my bra for me. He picks me up and puts me in the bed and he takes his lips to my neck and he sucks on my neck and I grin "Do you really love me?" I suddenly ask "I really love you.." He replies quietly. He starts licking my nipple and then we go back to regular kissing and then after 30 minutes of sex we fall asleep together just for about four hours because I hear my mom come in and I wake up. I wake up Gunther "My mom is home, you have to get out!" I whisper-scream and he gets out through the fire escape outside my bedroom's window and then I put on some clothes and pretend like I'm texting Rocky and my mom opens my bedroom's door "Hey Cece how are you?" She asks "I'm fine mom" I say smiling… woo that was close and I yawn "mom I wanna go to sleep" "Oh okay goodnight hun" She says as she leaves and then I pretend to fall asleep. Tomorrow is Saturday so I get to see Gunther in Shake It Up Chicago… but actually… today was the best day ever and then I fall asleep. The next day I wake up feeling nauseous so just as I wake up I run to the bathroom and puke then I think why I'm feeling nauseous.. then I get it… when me and Gunther had sex we didn't use protection… but I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant and I just ate some bad food because its too soon to figure it out, I go back to my room and get dressed then I'm about to leave "Bye Mom I'm Going To Shake It Up!" I yell as soon as I'm out and then I go to the Shake it Up Chicago studio and I see that Gunther is already there and I pull him into the corner "Gunther yesterday when we did…. It….. we didn't use protection!" "Really?!" He says surprised "Yeah.. and I woke up today nauseous. But I'm not pregnant… am I?" "Well I'd be with you in either way, don't worry, as soon as the show is over we'll go buy you a pregnancy test" he says calmly and I smile then I go up to the stage and do the dance we were suppose to be doing and finally the show is over and I go up to Gary "Gary haven't you seen Rocky?" I say a little worried about her since she never misses and episode of Shake It Up "I haven't, you call her" I sigh when he says that then I go back to Gunther "Gunther wait a second before we go buy the pregnancy test, okay? I need to text Rocky"

**From: Cece  
To: Rocky  
Text: Where were you? You missed the filming of Shake It Up!**

A second later my phone beeps

**From: Rocky  
To: Cece  
Text: Well…. Don't tell Dina but.. I was having 'it' with Deuce**

I'm happy for her.. but Deuce is taken.. eh why do I care..

"Okay lets go Gunther!" I say just as me and Gunther leave to buy a pregnancy test and then we buy one and I go home, I go in the bathroom and pee on it and I read that its negative, thank god, I'm so not ready for a baby, I go out of the bathroom "So?" Gunther says "I'm not pregnant" "Oh.." He says "And next time we have sex lets use protection!" I say a little loudly, thank god Flynn was in Henry's house and mom was working "Okay?" He says chuckling

OOOOOH THERE WILL BE ANOTHER SEX SCENE XD it aint certain which chapter it'll be in yet… review if you want Cece to be pregnant in some point of the story and btw you don't have to have an account to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ya so im getting writersblock and I have no idea what to write for the next chapter so from now on I'll write…non..shake it up stories.. but if I get an idea on what to write maybe I'll go back to writing this


End file.
